Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation! 2
by BubblyDevilMickie
Summary: The girls are changed back. But Peachu senses another white light hitting another girl. And she's a tomboy! Her name is Kagami Matsubara and she transforms into Shooting Blitz. The other two transform to find her. Will she join? Find out!


Powerpuff Girls Z: Next Generation

Chapter 2: Girls Changed Back! The Final White Light?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove, Kohito looked at Bliss and Button. "Did you save little kids like your m-" Kohito was about to say, but Ken nudged him and shook his head down at him. "Like who? Anyway, I saved a little girl who was playing with a yo-yo. And oh no! I forgot my lunch bag and my mother sweets at the park. Its all melted or taken by now." Bliss said as she slapped her cheek gently. Button looked at Bliss with a sad face. "I also saved a little girl, she was playing with bubbles. Like Bliss, I forgot something. I bought the cutest clothes made by mother." Button said sadly. "Are we the only ones?" Button decided ask. "No, there is one last white light. I hope we know who it hits." Ken said to the girls.

As they finally got to lab, they all got out. "Okay, we're gonna detransform you." Ken said. "What!" Bliss and Button said together. "Aw, I'm gonna miss being Flaming Bliss." She told them. "I wanna stay as Popping Button." Button said. "Don't worry, you see that belt?" Ken said as he pointed to Bliss's belt. "The white light gave you that belt and you can keep it." Kohito pointed out. Bliss and Button smiled at each other. "Okay, change us back then." Button said with a smile. Bliss and Button picked up Mojo once more and they soon headed inside.

"Get on that table and then we can turn you back." Ken commanded. Bliss and Button got on the table and laid down. Kohito helped put on the metal head thing and strapped them up. "Is this gonna hurt?" Bliss asked. Button just decided to rub her rod to past the time. Peachu guarded Jojo, still growling at him. Ken picked up the ray gun. "Oh, and no, its not gonna hurt." Ken told her. Bliss nodded. Soon, he turned it on and changed them back to normal. Bliss was now Mitsuki and Button was now Ayumi. Soon, they got them out and off the table.

Mitsuki looked at her now regular clothes. Ayumi did too. "When will we be able to change back?" Mitsuki asked them. "You'll be able to transform on your own or if Peachu tells you to. But only when trouble happens but you girls have to decide if you wanna be a team." Kohito said. "A team? That'd be really awesome!" Mitsuki said. Ayumi smiled. "Oh, yay! We can be in our super cute uniform for all times." Ayumi said with her hands clapped together. "What can we be called?" Mitsuki asked. "Um, how about Powerpuff Girls Z?" Ken suggested. "Yes!" Mitsuki and Ayumi said together. "But we want a third member, someone who will like the outfit like us." Mitsuki said to him. "I wanna know something, which one of you made us like this?" Ayumi asked innocently. Ken pointed to Kohito. Ayumi walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Thank you, I love being Button!" Ayumi said to him. Mitsuki stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but you also caused black lights." Mitsuki said.

Peachu continued to growl at Jojo, Peachu was like Peach when he growled at Mojo like that. Peachu then sensed a white light but he waited later until she was transformed.

Now, we go off to the last member. A girl with black hair and a green hat was skateboarding down the sidewalk. Her name was Kagami Matsubara. She saw a boy playing with a hammer. She watched him carefully until she looked into the sky and saw a white light heading for the boy. "Uh oh! Look out!" Kagami yelled to him and then went to his safety.

Kagami rose her fist into the air as ring appeared on her hand and she held a green compact. "Shooting Blitz!" she yelled as she then flipped off her hat and struck a pose with her compact opening. Zooming into her black hair, a green charm appeared on both sides. She then replaced her compact back into her belt as green glowing shards shot out of her belt. A bigger green shard then moved away to show her face. Blitz waved her hands down the sides of her arms as a glowing green vest appeared. Blitz then randomly struck her arms out. She then held out arms out as green shards made her vest stop glowing. She then made more poses. Blitz held her hands over her green compact as a glowing green skirt appear by just kicking her feet around. This time smiling, she covered the skirt and then made it stop glowing. She shot her hands out and made gloves appear. She poked her vest and made a yellow "P" appear. Then, she slammed her feet on the ground and made the circles appear on he shoes. Blitz turned around and let a heart draw itself on her back. She raised her arms and then spun around to punch the air and make her choker and earrings appear. Finally, Blitz ended her transformation with herself in a green background with green shards on top and bottom of her.

Blitz saw herself in a skirt. "Holy crud! Where the hell did this come from? I haven't worn a skirt since 3rd grade!" Blitz whined. The little boy just stared at her. "Ugh." Blitz said then walked away. She finally noticed a hammer in her hand. "I don't care about this but the skirt? Yes!" Blitz shouted. Then, she sneezed. "Dang skirt." She said and continued walking.

Back at the lab, Peachu's nose sensed Blitz. "Another girl transform – da wan!" he yelled to everyone. "Looks like you get to transform again, girls." Ken said. Mitsuki and Ayumi smiled at eachother.

"Flaming Bliss!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Popping Button!" Ayumi yelled.

The two soon started transforming together and then ended it with themselves in a half red half blue back ground with flames and buttons.

"We'll find her, you guys stay here." Bliss said and then ran off. Button went with her. "I wonder where she is, Bliss." Button said. Bliss looked around. "Hey, I see a hammer. That must be her." Bliss said as she then flew down to her. Button spotted her too and flew down too. They then landed a few feet away from her. "Hey, wait!" Bliss said and then they stopped in front of her. "Oh great, I look just like you guys." Blitz said to them. "Were you hit by a white light?" Button asked. Blitz nodded to the girls. "Get me out of this if you know how." Blitz said, getting angry. "D-don't hit us with the hammer. J-just follow us!" Bliss said as she tried to calm her. Bliss and Button ran off, Blitz decided to follow.

The girls then got back to the lab. "We found her!" Bliss yelled. Blitz sighed and looked at them. "Which one of you did this?" Blitz asked. "Can we know who you are first?" Button asked her. "When that white light hit me, I heard me shout Shooting Blitz. So I am Blitz but that's not my real name." Blitz replied with a head rub. "Change me back now!" Blitz yelled again and this time sneezed. Kohito, Ken, and Peachu backed up a bit in fright. Blitz started waving her hammer around violently. Bliss and Button tried calming her down.

"Follow us then." Kohito said. They took her to the table and did the same thing they did to Bliss and Button. As Blitz was turned back, white light shot out of Bliss and Button's compact and sent them back to normal. Luckily, all 3 still had the belts. Kagami hopped off the table and admired her normal look. "See ya." Kagami said. "Wait! You need to stay, your one of us now." Mitsuki said. Kagami looked back at her. "What do you mean?" Kagami asked. "Well, you still have the belt so now you're a member of Powerpuff Girls Z." Ayumi replied. "You mean, like a super heroin?" Kagami asked. Mitsuki and Ayumi nodded. Kagami backed up a bit. "Look, I'm a tomboy and you are girlies. I can't be friends with you, that's so not called for." Kagami said. Mitsuki's smiled turned into a frown. "Please, we need you. You're the last one and you're Blitz forever now." Mitsuki told her. "Please?" Ayumi pleaded. Kagami sighed. "Fine, I'll join and wear the skirt." Kagami said; she felt disgusted for wearing a skirt. Ayumi and Mitsuki pulled their arms into both sides of Kagami's. Kagami looked at them with a weird look; they just smiled at her.

All 3 sat on the couch. "You should tell us about yourselves." Ken said to them. "Oh, I wanna go first!" Mitsuki said and then stood up. Mitsuki spun around and put her hand into air. "I'm Akatatsutsumi Mitsuki, and I transform into Flaming Bliss." Mitsuki told everyone. "My weapon is a yo-yo and I will serve as the leader since I was the first one transformed!" she said with a wink and smirk. Ayumi then stood up and spun around like a ballerina. "I'm Gotokuji Miyako, and I transform into Popping Button." Ayumi introduced herself. "My weapon is a bubble rod and I will serve as a Powerpuff Girls Z member and help Bliss and Blitz!" she said. Ayumi and Mitsuki looked at Kagami next. She sighed and stood up. "I'm Matsubara Kagami, and I transform into Shooting Blitz." Kagami told them. "My weapon is a hammer and I will help the world by fighting side-by-side with Bliss and Button." Kagami told them, she smiled a bit.

"Wait! We can't just be heroines like that. We need to able to do stuff that we normally do." Mitsuki said. "What do you guys want?" Kohito asked. "Since I'm an otaku like my mother, I can read all the comics I want that have to do with heroines and such." Mitsuki said. "I can look at all the fashion magazines I want and look at my appearance in the mirror at times." Ayumi said with the flick of her wrist. "And I want to be able to watch all the sports game I want." Kagami said to them. Ken just realized they want what their mothers want when they were Powerpuff Girls Z.

"We have villains, right?" Kagami asked. Mitsuki nodded to her. "Follow me." Mitsuki said. Kagami and Ayumi followed her.

Peachu had fallen asleep and didn't see Jojo wake. "That's it, I'm out of here – Jojo!" he yelled and soon got out of the rope. Seeing an open window, he decided to jump out of it and then run off. As the girls got there, Jojo was gone. "Peachu! You were supposed to watch him." Ayumi said as she nudged the robotic dog awake. "Well, we still have a villain though." Kagami said. "Yeah, we do." Mitsuki replied. The girls saw that the sun was setting and decided to go home.

"I'm gonna go home now." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah, me too." Ayumi said.

"I'm also going." Kagami said.

The girls left out of the lab.

"Dad, what if Kare is awoken again?" Kohito asked. Ken looked at Kohito. "I hope he doesn't, I don't want these girls to go through what their mothers went through." Ken told him. Kohito nodded and walked away. "I just hope the mayor approves of them tomorrow." He finally said and followed Kohito.

Down the sidewalk, we see Mitsuki. "I can't wait to get home, but I must not tell mom or my sister about me being Bliss." Mitsuki said to herself. She went back to the park and saw her lunch bag still there but the sweets gone. "Someone took them but not my bag." Mitsuki said as she held her hand over her heart. Then, she picked up her lunch bag and started walking away. Minutes of walking, she finally saw her house. Mitsuki went inside, seeing her mom in the living room with her sister.

"Hi, Mitsuki. Sweetie, where have you been all day?" Momoko asked.

"Where was I? Um, I was with my friends!" Mitsuki said. "I thought you didn't have friends, Mitsuki." Momoko replied. "I made some, with the daughters of your friends, Miyako and Kaoru." Mitsuki said. Momoko smiled at Mitsuki. "I knew you'd make friends with them." Momoko smiled. "Um, where is dad?" Mitsuki said as she looked around. Momoko frowned to her daughter. "Daddy is on a business trip." Momoko told her. "Oh." Mitsuki sadly said. "Oh and mom? I forgot your sweets." Mitsuki said. Momoko smiled and nodded. "Miya already got me some." Momoko said as Mitsuki's little sister smirked at her. "Miya's a kiss-up mom!" Mitsuki said as she went towards the stairs.

Mitsuki got upstairs and to her room. She sat at her desk and got out her red pen and peach colored diary. She then opened it up, went to a clean page, and then started writing.

"Dear Diary, today I transformed into Flaming Bliss! And guess what? I'm the leader of a team! My new friends, Ayumi and Kagami, got transformed into Popping Button and Shooting Blitz. And we're the team of Powerpuff Girls Z! I knew one day I would turn into a heroine. Another thing, we have a villain named Jojo. Evil but not bright. Well, that's all I have to write, diary. Bye!" Mitsuki said outloud of what she wrote. Finally she closed the diary.

Again down the sidewalk, we now see Ayumi. She decided to go back to the store and get her clothes. She smiled as she saw the bag still there. Ayumi walked over and picked it up. Ayumi decided to go home now. Ayumi skipped down the sidewalk. Minutes of skipping, she finally got home. Ayumi looked up to see her house. Her house was big but not huge like a mansion. Ayumi was kind of rich since her mother was a fashion designer. Ayumi went to her house and opened the door to the house. "Mother, I home!" Ayumi said aloud. Miyako saw her daughter and smiled. Miyako let her hair down ever since she grew up. "Hello, Ayumi-sama." Miyako bowed to her daughter. Ayumi bowed and hugged her mom. "Mother, I made two need friends! Mitsuki and Kagami, I believe you know their mothers." Ayumi asked. Miyako's eyes widened. "Oh, you became friends with Momoko-san and Kaoru-san's daughters. And what's that you have?" Miyako asked. "The dress you designed. It was so beautiful I just had to buy it before they were all sold out." Ayumi smiled to her. Miyako smiled back. "That's wonderful – desu wa." Miyako said and then left.

Ayumi looked around for her father and saw him in the living room. "Hi, daddy." Ayumi said as she sat next to him. He smiled at her. "Like I told mother, I made friends named Mitsuki and Kagami." She told him. He just smiled again. Ayumi smiled at him also. She then got up and made her way upstairs. Ayumi walked inside her room and saw her stuffed octopus, Octo. Ayumi picked him up. "Guess what, Octo? I made new friends, but don't worry, I'll never replace you still." Ayumi said and kissed his face. She then set him down and took out the dress. It was still in good shape. She then hung it up in her closet that had other clothes by other designers. She smiled and then closed her closet.

Finally, down the sidewalk again, we see Kagami walking down the sidewalk. Kagami sighed and looked down at her feet. "Can't believe I agreed to be one of them. Oh well." Kagami said to herself. She needed to get her skateboard. She walked over to the place where she saved the boy. She picked it up and got on it. She then started skating boarding away. Minutes of skating, she saw her house. She then opened the door quietly. As she walked in, she was tackled. Kagami saw that her little brother on her. "Yes! I finally got you without you noticing." He declared and ran off. "Gosh, fun but I hate that." Kagami said. She looked around for her older brother, mother, and father. Her brother and father were there but her mother wasn't. "Where is mom?" Kagami asked them. "She's asleep." Her older brother told her. "Oh, I thought she was still at work." Kagami replied to her brother. "Well, she isn't." Her father said.

Kagami decided to go upstairs. She got into her pajamas. She started getting ready for bed. Back with Mitsuki, she was getting ready for bed. With Ayumi, she was also getting ready. Soon, the background changed to three panels showing the girls houses and then the girls turned off their lights.

Chapter 3: The Mayor's Approval!


End file.
